


【殤浪】等待

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※0418殤浪茶會無料釋出※現代paro※殤不患x浪巫謠※同居模式
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 1





	【殤浪】等待

  
  
  
『 ** _抱歉，臨時有場飯局，你先休息，別等我了。_** 』  
  
  
  
  
他看著他傳來的訊息，手指按了幾個字又刪除，字字斟酌的行為足以證明對他的重視，最後還是一個「嗯」字作為對話的結尾。  
  
放下手機，浪巫謠看著桌上熱騰騰的料理，歪著頭想一會兒後，靈光乍現。一通忙活後，他看著自己的傑作露出滿意的眼神。  
  
接下來，就是等殤回來了。  
  
他靠坐在沙發上看著雜誌，手指在虛空中彈撥著，隨性演奏的姿態是他休息的樂趣，若是平時有他在的時候，他便會取過吉他，想到什麼便彈什麼。他的聽眾總說他不是很懂音樂，但他知道，他懂的比他所以為的多。  
  
他喜歡彈給他聽、唱給他聽。音樂就是他的言語。  
  
今晚沒有聽眾也無妨，他打定主意要等他回來。他確實收到殤的訊息，可他沒打算照做，況且，等待他的時光也是一種享受。  
  
是殤教會他，被等待的幸福，這份幸福只有他獨得也太寂寞。  
  
剛同居沒多久，有次因工作而耽誤下班時間，他匆匆傳訊息要殤自行休息便一頭栽入工作中，等到他下班、身心俱疲的轉開門，一雙堅實的臂膀便將他抱入懷裡。  
  
歡迎回來。這是他很久沒聽過的、既簡單又困難的魔法語言。他抱緊著他的戀人，千言萬語化作一聲應答，溫柔的甜蜜的情感如甘露般潤澤他的心，收下、然後揉上自己的心再送給殤。  
  
這是屬於他們的羅曼蒂克。  
  
靜謐的空間帶來濃重的睡意，眼皮沉重的垂下又吃力的抬起，想想，浪巫謠放下雜誌，抱起沙發上的抱枕閉目小憩。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
門開門關。  
  
殤不患脫去外套掛在衣架上，轉身，他的戀人便理所當然佔據他的視野。艷紅長髮的青年窩在沙發上抱著抱枕酣睡，青年的身邊堆滿各式綿羊抱枕，柔軟填充物有些多，青年只是一動，一只綿羊抱枕便從青年膝上滾落，咕嚕咕嚕的轉到他的腳邊，他彎腰撿起綿羊，一抹莫可奈何的笑便在臉上拉開。  
  
「不是說別等我了嗎……」  
  
寥寥數語便體現他對他的無奈與寵溺，他看著陷入抱枕堆沉睡的青年縮了縮身子，赤裸的雙足在空氣中蜷縮著，似乎感受到冷似的將自己埋入抱枕堆裡。  
  
真是……他帶著綿羊抱枕靠近青年，就著夜燈近看，青年長長的睫羽在眼上打下朦朧的陰影，挺翹的鼻樑與豐潤的唇瓣勾出性感的弧度，金屬耳釘反射冰冷的光，與青年淡漠的性格有異曲同工之處，但他何其有幸，得到屬於青年的溫柔。  
  
『 **所以說，阿浪他既不解釋、被你誤會也毫無怨言，只要能給你幸福，他就會行動。** 』  
  
是啊！被自己小這麼多的青年追逐著，努力的、笨拙的把世上美好的事物堆在他的手上，對於這番炙熱心意難以招架，在他想拒絕前，青年執著的說出「殤收不收都無所謂，我喜歡你，就想這樣對你好」，那雙翠玉閃著純粹的堅持，就如同青年的心。  
  
有個等待自己的人等著自己，是很幸福的事。  
  
撥開兩只綿羊抱枕，殤不患把手上綿羊放在茶几上，空出來的雙手便把青年抱入懷裡，被抱緊的青年感受到溫暖，迷迷糊糊的睜開眼看清是他，塗著指彩的手撫上他長著鬍渣的臉，抬頭親了一口。  
  
「不患……歡迎回來。」  
「啊，我回來了。」  
  
在青年微開的唇上烙下一個回家吻，殤不患摟著浪巫謠勁瘦的腰，看著青年抱著自己坐在他腿上，綿羊抱枕自沙發上落下，滾得一地都是。  
  
「不患，沒吃飽。」  
「嗯，那種場合我不放心。」  
  
畢竟是陌生的飯局，還沒有到他可以放心大吃大喝的程度。殤不患這樣想著，便看見他腿上的青年滑到地上，三兩步便到餐桌旁揭開棉被，在殤不患瞠目結舌的表情下，拿出一盤熱騰騰的披薩。  
  
「第一次做，嚐嚐？」  
  
送到眼前的披薩很簡單，就放了火腿鳳梨跟起司，殤不患嗯了一聲便取了片吃，「好吃。」  
  
他的眼睛發亮，戀人的笑容與讚美是最好的鼓勵，浪巫謠放下盤子坐回殤不患腿上，雖然沒有開口，但殤不患從那雙眼裡讀懂浪巫謠的話。  
  
不患很高興。不患喜歡我做的披薩。下次學到新口味再給不患做。浪巫謠湊近殤不患，在感受到彼此呼吸的距離裡一口咬下殤不患的披薩，笑眼盈盈。  
  
「你啊……」  
  
殤不患嘆息似的說著，放下手中吃一半的披薩，直接扣住浪巫謠的下顎一口吻住，後者從善如流，雙臂圈住戀人頸項熱情回應，兩人雙雙倒入沙發，昭示屬於戀人的戰火點燃。  
  
  
夜還很長。  
  
  
  
【END】


End file.
